Love Comes Slowly: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Kogitsune and Mikazuki are childhood friends, practically inseparable since birth. But when Kogitsune starts to pull away, Mikazuki feels obligated to give him his space and ultimately let him go. That's until Kogitsune confesses the truth: He's in love with Mikazuki...


**CHAPTER 1**

Spring was in the air, and after several weeks of heavy rain, the trees were finally starting to blossom again. Anxious to spread their tiny bundles of life, the red maples were releasing their seedlings into the wild unknown. Unfortunately for the trees, not all their babies made it to the safety of the dark rich soil.

Mikazuki held out his hand to catch one of the seedlings. He'd woken up early to sweep the deck clear of the seeds in hopes the wind might carry them to new homes. It was part of his daily chores, and when he was done, he would reward himself with a soothing cup of tea.

He'd just reached the end of the white-washed deck when a flash of movement caught his eye. Kogitsune, one of the other Swords and Mikazuki's childhood friend, was walking toward the tree line on the east side of the house.

Even from his current distance, it was clear Kogitsune was tall and muscular. Those who'd only just met the towering male were often intimidated by his intense red glare and broad frame. But after a few minutes of conversation with the gentle giant, anyone would be able to recognize his kind heart and gentle nature.

Mikazuki couldn't help but smile every time he saw his oldest and dearest friend. They'd always been close, but, as of recently, it seemed their time spent together became less and less. It broke Mikazuki's heart to think they were starting to grow apart, but it couldn't be help. Kogitsune was an animal spirit, and if you tried to hold onto him too tightly, he'd only pull further away.

So rather than fight the inevitable, Mikazuki decided to accept the change in their friendship. It was difficult, and there were often days when Mikazuki wanted to run into his beloved friend's arms and share with him all his troubles and triumphs. But the _wanting_ only brought with it unbearable sorrow, so Mikazuki decided it was best to let his friend go.

Yet, in that moment, watching Kogitsune's long white hair drift lazily in the cool morning breeze, Mikazuki suddenly felt compelled to follow after. It was like Kogitsune's soul had called out to him, giving Mikazuki no choice but reply.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Mikazuki ran down the steps and towards Kogitsune. The male disappeared into the trees, and, for the briefest of seconds, Mikazuki was afraid he'd lose him in the woods. But as he entered the thick foliage, he felt strangely at ease. He didn't understand how, but he knew exactly where Kogitsune was going.

Mikazuki hiked through the woods; tiny branches whipping at his face and clothes. He loved nature, but looking at it from afar was much different than being surrounded by it on every side. Overwhelmed by the endless wall of trees, he started to lose hope of ever finding Kogitsune. He was about to turn around and head back when he stumbled into a small clearing.

He gasped softly; the scene before him so beautiful he felt as if he were trespassing on the sacred land of some ancient and powerful god. He took a step back, terrified to disturb even the tiniest blade of grass.

"Mika-chan, what are you doing here?"

Mikazuki spun around, coming face to face with Kogitsune.

"I-I… I was just…"

Mikazuki couldn't form a single sentence. Between the breath-taking scene behind him and Kogitsune's handsome face before him, all thoughts fled his mind.

"Are you following me?" Kogitsune asked, smiling knowingly.

"N-no," Mikazuki said quickly. "I mean… m-maybe."

Kogitsune chuckled, his eyes filled with warmth and nostalgia. "This reminds me of when we were little. You always used to follow me around."

"That's not true!" Mikazuki cried indignantly. "You were always leaving me behind. I had no choice but to chase after you."

Kogitsune's smiled faltered a moment, his eyes darkening several shades. "I'd never leave you, Mika-chan. Never."

Mikazuki's stomach erupted in a flurry of butterflies, and he could feel his cheeks flood with heat. Kogitsune's words were laced with a quiet sort of desperation, almost as if he was trying to tell Mikazuki something important without actually saying it.

"I know you wouldn't," Mikazuki replied, reaching out to tug a strand of Kogitsune's hair playfully. "As long as we've been friends, you'd think I'd be used to your teasing by now."

Kogitsune took hold of Mikazuki's wrist; his crimson gaze flashing dangerously. "Friends," he whispered, more to himself than to Mikazuki, "just friends."

"Kogi-kun, what's wrong?" Mikazuki asked, lifting his other hand to cup Kogitsune's cheek. "Whatever it is you know you can tell me."

Kogitsune flinched at Mikazuki's touch, releasing his wrist and stepping back. He looked torn; his eyes filled with such torment it made Mikazuki's heart clench.

"Let me help you," he begged, reaching out for Kogitsune once more.

"There's nothing to help with," he replied, smiling weakly as he dodged Mikazuki's approach. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not. I see that now. You've been distancing yourself, and for the life of me I can't figure out why. I thought maybe it was a natural part of life, you know? After all, nothing lasts forever, not even our friendship. But now I'm starting to think it's something else."

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why can't you look at me?"

Kogitsune dragged a hand through his hair; his gaze locked firmly on the ground in front of him.

"Talk to me, Kogi-kun. Let me help you."

"That's the thing," Kogitsune huffed angrily. " _You_ can't help me!"

"Why not? I remember a time when we told each other everything! What's changed?"

"Everything's changed!" Kogitsune exclaimed. "You! Me! How I feel about you!"

Mikazuki blinked several times; his heart leaping unexpectedly. "And how do you feel about me?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

Kogitsune sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. "It's complicated. I… I…"

"You what?" Mikazuki asked, cornering Kogitsune against a tree so the male couldn't escape.

Kogitsune shook his head, mouthing several responses but no words coming out.

"Tell me, Kogi-kun. Please."

"I like you," he answered in a rush.

Mikazuki frowned in confusion. "I like you, too," he replied. "Why on earth would you think…?"

"No," Kogitsune said, cutting him off. "I _like_ you."

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kogitsune watched an array of emotions flutter across Mikazuki's face as realization dawned. Unfortunately, they were all too jumbled for Kogitsune to decipher. Mikazuki took a step back, his pale blue gaze filled with what Kogitsune could only describe as muted shock.

"I, uh, don't know what to say," Mikazuki said in a breathy voice. "I never realized you… I mean, I thought you liked…"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Kogitsune groaned, cutting Mikazuki off so he didn't have to hear the male's rejection. "I know you could never feel the same way, which is why I never said anything. I thought I could control it, you know? My feelings. But when you asked I couldn't stop myself from answering! Gah," Kogitsune cursed, "this place!"

Mikazuki frowned, looking around nervously. No doubt he felt the power that resided in this most ancient of places.

"Wh-what do you mean by, _this place_?"

"There are spirits that dwell here," Kogitsune replied, glancing at the clearing. "They are pure and untouched by the world outside. To tell lies or half-truths in their presence is not only impossible, but borderline sacrilege. Why did you have to follow me?" he huffed in frustration. "To here of all places!"

"I think I should go," Mikazuki said in a trembling whisper.

"Mika-chan, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he replied, easing back as Kogitsune eased forward. "I just… this is a lot to process, and this place… I don't want to say something that I…"

"You don't have to explain," Kogitsune replied.

Mikazuki nodded stiffly. "Thanks."

"Yeah."

"I'll, uh, see you later then."

"Of course."

Kogitsune watched Mikazuki head back towards the house. He wanted to go after him and explain things clearly, but it was obvious his confession had caught Mikazuki off guard. There'd been no judgment or disgust in his friend's eyes, but it was the first time in their history that Kogitsune couldn't tell what Mikazuki was thinking.

Mikazuki was like an open book; steadfast and predictable. Two of the reasons why Kogitsune was so drawn to the beautiful dark-haired male. They were opposites in every way, and only when they were together did Kogitsune feel complete. Where he was impulsive and hotheaded; Mikazuki was rational and calm. Where he was gruff and often boorish; Mikazuki was refined and elegant. They were perfectly balanced; two parts of a whole.

It's important to note that the love Kogitsune felt for Mikazuki didn't happen overnight. In fact, if you asked him, he'd probably tell you it was love at first sight. Only a child at the time, his mind couldn't process the true nature of love. But his heart… it recognized its soul mate immediately. A realization Kogitsune was having more and more difficulty trying to hide.

As he'd grown and matured, his mind's reasoning had fallen in line with his heart's desire. And with each passing day, it became more and more difficult to mask his true feelings. So, in order to preserve his friendship, he'd forced himself to keep a strict distance from Mikazuki. But now…

Overcome with despair, and overwhelmed by a crippling sense of loss, Kogitsune made his way to the center of the circular clearing. There he would stay until the sun finally set.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Mikazuki sat outside on the deck, waiting for Kogitsune to return. Saniwa-sama and the other Swords were sitting down to eat, but Mikazuki couldn't bring himself to think of food until he talked to Kogitsune.

When his childhood friend had confessed, he was too shocked to think, let alone form a coherent response. He'd needed time to process, and although Mikazuki couldn't say for sure what he felt for Kogitsune, he knew he couldn't leave their current situation unresolved.

With the sun now well below the horizon, Mikazuki went to wait inside. The night was growing cold, and he decided he was in need of a hot cup of tea. He was about to slid the door shut when he heard Kogitsune's voice.

Mikazuki slipped back into the night, straining to hear where the voice was coming from. He walked towards the corner of the house, stopping short when he caught sight of Kogitsune's towering build.

The male was talking to Tsurumaru; a small, white-haired male who was relatively new to Saniwa-sama's household. Mikazuki didn't know Tsurumaru very well, but the male had taken a particular interest in Kogitsune of late. It wasn't until that moment Mikazuki realized why…

He watched in quiet horror as Tsurumaru flung his slender arms around Kogitsune's neck and kissed him.

Time stopped, and for several moments Mikazuki forgot how to breathe. With every ounce of restraint he could muster, he tore his eyes away from the scene. Leaning heavily on the wall, he made his way back into the house.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Kogitsune took Tsurumaru by the shoulders and pushed him away.

"Tsuru-chan, what are you doing?"

"I like you, Kogi-san. I-I… I want to be with you."

Kogitsune sighed heavily; guilt momentarily overshadowing his despair. "I'm sorry, Tsuru-chan, but I can't."

"Because of Mikazuki-san?" he asked weakly.

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows," Tsurumaru snickered bitterly. "Well, everyone except Mikazuki-san, of course."

Kogitsune shook his head, bile rising in his throat as he thought about what happened earlier that day.

"He knows now," he said, watching as Tsurumaru's amber gaze filled with hope.

"Was he cruel to you?" Tsurumaru asked, taking hold of Kogitsune's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "He doesn't deserve you, Kogi-san."

He pulled his hand from the tiny male's grasp, taking a step back to put some distance between them.

"It doesn't matter how he feels, Tsuru-chan. I still love him."

"Then let me help you forget him."

"Tsuru-chan, I…"

"I know you don't love me," Tsurumaru continued in a pleading voice, "but perhaps if you just… try, maybe you could learn to love me over time. I promise, I'll do whatever you want me to," he whispered, running his hands up Kogitsune's chest. "I'll be whoever you want me to be."

Kogitsune took hold of Tsurumaru's wrists, pulling them away. He could hear the desperation in the male's voice; see it in his eyes. What Tsurumaru offered was tempting; a temporary escape from his present torment. But that was all it would ever be. He could never love Tsurumaru, because his heart forever belonged to Mikazuki.

Kogitsune cupped Tsurumaru's cheek, brushing his thumb across his soft skin. "You deserve more than that," he said in quiet, but firm voice. "You should be with someone who will love you just as much as you love them. Forgive me, Tsuru-chan, but that person can never be me."

Tsurumaru nuzzled Kogitsune's palm for a moment then nodded sadly. He said nothing as he turned to leave, but Kogitsune knew exactly how Tsurumaru felt. He understood the pain and heartbreak of being rejected by the one you wanted most in the world. To think he was the cause of such agony sent him spiraling deeper into his despair.

He dragged himself to his room, anxious to open the bottle of sake he'd hidden for a moment such as this. He'd drown his sorrows and pray the sun never rose again. That way he wouldn't have to face Mikazuki or the fact that their friendship was likely at an end.

Avoiding the boisterous laughter of his fellow Swords, Kogitsune slipped into the house through the back door, taking the log way to his room. He pushed his door open, moving to the bedside table to switch on the lamp. He tossed his sword on the bed and started to undress.

"Kogi-kun?"

Mikazuki's soft voice startled Kogitsune. He stumbled back, nearly knocking the lamp off the table.

"I'm sorry," Mikazuki said quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know when you'd be back, so I decided to wait in here."

Kogitsune licked his lips nervously, not exactly sure how to respond. He'd removed the top portion of his clothing, and with his bare chest now on display, he was struck with the urge to cover himself.

"Where's Tsuru-chan?" Mikazuki asked, stepping into the light.

The male wore a pale blue yukata that matched his eyes perfectly. It was plain in comparison to the formal attire he usually wore, but Kogitsune swore he'd never seen Mikazuki look so utterly breathtaking in his life.

"He, uh…h-he's…" Kogitsune couldn't take his eyes off Mikazuki, enjoying the way the male's slender hips swayed invitingly as he moved.

"I thought he'd be here," Mikazuki continued, looking over at the door then back at Kogitsune. "As a matter of fact, I was hoping he'd be with you, so I could slit his conniving little throat."

"He was, but then he… Wait, what?"

Mikazuki had said the words with such calm reserve Kogitsune almost missed the deadly threat.

"Do you want him?" Mikazuki asked. "Because you said you loved _me_ not 12 hours ago."

Kogitsune took a step back, glancing at his sword on the bed. He recognized the look in Mikazuki's eyes. It was the same look he had when locked in the heat of battle.

"I do love you," Kogitsune insisted.

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't…"

"I saw you," Mikazuki hissed. "First you betray me and then you lie about it!"

"I'm not lying! I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!"

"Like there's a difference!"

"There is, and if you saw anything that happened afterward you'd know that! I just broke his heart because of you!"

"So it's my fault?"

Kogitsune was in a state of absolute shock. He'd never seen Mikazuki act so… so… aggressive! It was terrifying and sexy at the same time.

"I didn't say it was your fault, but I thought…"

"You thought what? That you'd just replace me with someone else! You made it seem like I meant something to you! You said you loved me!"

"I do! But it doesn't change the fact that you don't love me!"

"I do love you," Mikazuki exclaimed. "I mean, I… I love you like a… a friend. Or maybe… m-more than a friend." He threw his hands up in frustration. "You didn't even give me a chance to figure this out and already you've jumped into someone else's bed!"

Tears were streaming down Mikazuki's cheeks, but he was so angry he didn't seem to notice he was crying.

"Mika-chan, please, calm down. No one is sleeping with anyone. Yes, Tsurumaru confessed, but I made it clear he and I can never be together."

Mikazuki sniffled several times, frantically trying to wipe away his tears. Kogitsune had never seen the male so disheveled. The sight of his mini-meltdown was strangely amusing. He chuckled softly, dropping onto the bed.

"Now you're laughing at me," Mikazuki grumbled.

"I'm not laughing at you," he replied. "I'm laughing at our situation. Of all the possible scenarios, I never imagined this would be one of them."

"I'm being ridiculous, aren't I," Mikazuki said, walking over to where Kogitsune sat and kneeling in front of him. "But when I saw you with Tsurumaru, I just got so… angry. I felt like he'd taken you away from me."

"You don't have to worry about anyone taking me away from you," Kogitsune replied, brushing the hair from Mikazuki's eyes. "I'll never stop loving you. I know because I've tried." He sighed heavily. "No one will ever be able to take your place."

Mikazuki took hold of Kogitsune's hand before he could pull away. He turned it over and placed a chaste kiss in the center of Kogitsune's palm.

"You shouldn't do such things," Kogitsune said in a pained voice. "You give me hope where there is none."

Mikazuki rose to stand in front of Kogitsune. "There is always hope," he whispered, reaching to untie his obi.

"Don't," Kogitsune said, stopping Mikazuki from pulling open his yukata. "Not like this. You're angry and not thinking clearly. I don't want you to do something you might regret."

Mikazuki brushed Kogitsune's hand out of the way, letting his yukata fall open. "When have you ever known me to act impulsively?"

Kogitsune blew out a shaky breath. Mikazuki was naked beneath the thin fabric and turning away was simply not an option. He balled his hands into fists, willing them to stay firmly on his lap. Mikazuki frowned, taking one Kogitsune's fist and prying it open. He placed the large warm hand on his waist before taking hold of Kogitsune's other fist and repeating the action.

Kogitsune shook with the force of his restraint, biting the inside of his mouth so hard he could taste blood.

"It's okay," Mikazuki whispered, threading his fingers through Kogitsune's hair as he leaned down to kiss his brow. "I love you, Kogi-kun. I'm not sure if it's _your_ kind of love, but I feel like this is the only way I'll ever know."

Kogitsune ran his hands over Mikazuki's slender hips, looking up into his beloved's familiar blue gaze. "And what happens after? What if…"

Mikazuki pressed a light kiss to Kogitsune's parted lips, putting an end to his questions.

"Let's worry about the 'what ifs' tomorrow," he said, gently pushing Kogitsune onto the bed. "Tonight I want to think of nothing but you."

 **CHAPTER 5**

It was obvious Kogitsune was Mikazuki's first lover. Though the dark-haired male was confident in his actions, he trembled uncontrollably in Kogitsune's arms.

Mikazuki lay on his back, still wearing his Yukata. The silken fabric lay open, exposing his flushed skin to Kogitsune's hungry gaze. His pale blue eyes were glazed and hooded, and with every movement of Kogitsune's fingers, he moaned sweetly. Mikazuki was close to his first orgasm, and though Kogitsune was anxious to slide his painfully hard length into his lover's wet embrace, he refused to rush this long awaited moment.

"It's okay," Kogitsune whispered, pressing a kiss to the delicate flesh of Mikazuki's collarbone. "Don't fight it.

Every muscle in Mikazuki's body went rigid, his hips lifting off the bed as he drew closer and closer to release.

"That's it," Kogitsune encouraged, massaging the secret spot deep in Mikazuki's core. "Just let go."

Mikazuki cried out as his orgasm crashed into him. His eyes went wide with shock and wonder, his slender frame convulsing as his body released its seed.

Kogitsune allowed his beloved to ride the wave of pleasure before sliding his fingers out of Mikazuki's body. With the male blissfully distracted, Kogitsune lifted his lover's hips, entering his body with one swift thrust. Mikazuki gasped, clawing at the white cotton sheets. He was deliciously tight, his slick heat stretching to accommodate Kogitsune's massive length.

"Hold onto me," Kogitsune whispered, taking hold of Mikazuki's arms and wrapping them around his neck.

Mikazuki's beautiful blue gaze was filled with tears, but he did as Kogitsune commanded.

"I can still stop if you want me to," Kogitsune said, keeping perfectly still. "If it's too much, you only need to say the words."

"No," Mikazuki whispered in a strangled voice. "I-I… I want this."

"Are you sure?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of Mikazuki's lips.

In response, Mikazuki kissed him back, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. With their lips still locked, Kogitsune started his slow steady strokes, taking great care to keep his sexual appetite under control. He wanted nothing more than to slake his own lust, but his focus was on building Mikazuki's pleasure once more. He wanted to show his lover all the pleasures their love-making could hold, and to do that required certain sacrifices on his part.

With each stroke Mikazuki grew wetter, his body slowly relaxing in Kogitsune's arms. Soon Mikazuki grew more insistent, grinding his hips in unison with Kogitsune's thrusts.

"Does it feel good?" Kogitsune asked, kissing every inch of Mikazuki's flesh his lips could reach.

"Mmhmm," Mikazuki moaned in response, angling his hips so Kogitsune could go deeper. "More..."

Kogitsune clenched his teeth, struggling to reign in his lust. "I don't want to hurt you," he answered in a tight voice. "And I don't think I can give you _more_ without hurting you."

Mikazuki closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Kogitsune's cheek. "Then let me do it."

Kogitsune frowned, not quite following Mikazuki's meaning until the male rolled them over. He now lay flat on his back with Mikazuki straddling his waist. Kogitsune watched with bated breath as Mikazuki lowered himself back down onto his throbbing cock.

"Don't push yourself," Kogitsune bit out, his vision swimming with lust. "This is your first time, so…"

Mikazuki ignored Kogitsune completely, exhaling slowly as he settled himself firmly on Kogitsune's rock hard length.

"Stay still," Mikazuki murmured, pressing his hands to Kogitsune's chest for balance.

Kogitsune could do nothing but watch as his lover started to roll his hips, rocking seductively back and forth. He desperately wanted to touch Mikazuki, but he was afraid of what would happen if he did.

"Right... there," Mikazuki moaned, his head falling back as he settled into a slow hypnotic rhythm.

Kogitsune groaned in exquisite agony. He was at the end of his rope, and with the love of his life grinding wantonly on his cock, the little restraint he'd managed to hold onto was slipping away.

Mikazuki's nails dug into Kogitsune's flesh the closer he got to his orgasm. He stared down at Kogitsune with teary eyes, his expression a reflection of the incredible pleasure he felt. That was all it took to send Kogitsune tumbling over the edge…

He shot up, pulling Mikazuki into his arms and crushing their lips together in a painful kiss. Without missing a single stroke, he lifted Mikazuki in his arms, pinning his lover's body firmly to the mattress.

"K-kogi, what…"

Kogitsune slammed into him with such force it snatched the words from Mikazuki lips. His beloved cried out in pain, or perhaps it was pleasure, either way it did nothing to assuage Kogitsune's need.

"I've wanted this for so long," Kogitsune growled, pounding mercilessly into Mikazuki's succulent hole. "I can't…"

"Don't stop!" Mikazuki cried, grabbing Kogitsune's backside and forcing him deeper. "Harder!"

There was no stopping Kogitsune now, not with Mikazuki's lush body writhing wantonly underneath him. His need became animalistic; instinctual. He was nothing more than an alpha male, forcing his mate to surrender completely. It was violent and beautiful; a carnal display of all the love Kogitsune had kept hidden in his heart for so long…

Night soon turned to day, and by the time they finally settled down to sleep, the sun was peaking over the horizon. Kogitsune cradled Mikazuki in his arms, feathering kisses across his shoulder. Mikazuki sighed softly, sinking into Kogitsune's warm embrace.

"How do you feel?" Kogitsune asked.

"Sore," Mikazuki replied, his voice hoarse from their night of pleasure.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's ok," Mikazuki said, rolling over so that he faced Kogitsune. "I'm glad we did this. I'm happy you confessed. I feel… closer to you. Like this is how it was supposed to be from the beginning."

"You mean back when we were kids? I don't know," Kogitsune said with a wry smile, "what we did last night isn't suitable for children."

Mikazuki laughed, wincing in pain. "Don't make me laugh right now," he said in a weak voice. "It hurts."

Kogitsune cupped Mikazuki's cheek, running a thumb across Mikazuki's bottom lip. "I was too rough. It was your first time. I should've been more careful."

"I'm not a china doll, Kogi-kun. You can't break me that easily." Mikazuki slipped his arm around Kogitsune's waist and snuggled closer. "Besides, I think I could get used to this kind of pain."

"R-really? You mean…?"

Mikazuki pressed a kiss to Kogitsune's chest. "I'm too tired to know what I mean," he grumbled. "Let's just sleep for now."

Kogitsune kissed Mikazuki's brow, smiling when his lover's breathing fell into the steady rhythm slumber. Mikazuki had never had trouble falling asleep. Like an old man napping in his favorite arm chair in the middle of the day. Kogitsune closed his eyes, letting the sound of Mikazuki's breathing lull him to sleep.

 ** _Three weeks later…_**

"Where are we going?" Kogitsune asked.

"You can't tell?" Mikazuki countered, smiling up at him mischievously. "I should think it was obvious."

"I have an idea," he answered warily, pushing a stray branch out of the way. "But why, I don't know."

"Then perhaps you should wait and see," Mikazuki winked.

When they reached the edge of the clearing where Kogitsune had first confessed, Mikazuki took a moment to let the ancient power wash over him. He could feel the pull of some unknown force, as if the spirits themselves knew his intentions. There was a spark of excitement and anticipation in the air; all of them anxious to share in Mikazuki's joy.

"Why are we here?" Kogitsune asked in a hushed voice. "The energy feels… different. I'm not sure we should be here right now."

"Nonsense," Mikazuki chirped, taking hold of Kogitsune's hand and dragging him across the threshold. "They want us to be here. In fact, I think they've been waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Mikazuki came to a stop in the center of the clearing. "I need to tell you something," he began, turning to meet Kogitsune's questioning gaze.

"O-kay. Is it bad? Maybe I should sit down."

"No," Mikazuki said, stopping him from sitting on the ground. "I want to do this properly."

"Alright," Kogitsune replied, straightening his shoulders and bracing himself like Mikazuki was about to hit him.

"We've been together for three weeks now," Mikazuki said, taking a strand of Kogitsune's hair and twirling it around his finger. "And even though we've spent nearly every waking moment together, you still seem distant."

Kogitsune shifted uneasily on his feet. "Haven't you enjoyed our time together?"

"Of course I have," Mikazuki answered with a reassuring smile. "But I know you. You're afraid to open up. Afraid to touch me. Even holding my hand in public makes you uncomfortable."

"That's not true."

"It is, and you know it. At night, when we're behind closed doors, you don't hesitate to hold me. But the moment the sun rises and we step into the light, you act as though it was all a dream."

Kogitsune started to speak, but Mikazuki held up his hand to stop him.

"It took a while," Mikazuki continued, "but I finally realized the problem. I never said the words you need to hear." He paused, gesturing to the beautiful scenery around them. "You told me it's impossible to lie in the presences of the spirits who dwell here, so what better place to tell you the truth of my heart?"

Kogitsune's eyes went wide with surprise, their sparkling crimson depths swirling with hope; pure and true. It was in that moment Mikazuki realized just how much his friend actually loved him. He held Kogitsune's heart in his hand, and with it, the power to destroy him completely.

"I love you," Mikazuki said firmly; a smile spreading across his face. "I think I've loved you since the moment we first met. I can still see your face when I snuck up behind you and tugged your ear."

Kogitsune laughed, unconsciously reaching up to touch one of his fox ears. "Everyone used teased me about how weird they looked."

Mikazuki reached up to touch one as well. "Do you remember what I said?"

Kogitsune nodded. "You told me they were the coolest ears you'd ever seen," he chuckled. "Then you tried to pull down my pants to see if I had a tail."

"I forgot about that part," Mikazuki chuckled guiltily. "But I see now what I couldn't see then. This, you and me, it was meant to be. Even as children, it felt as if we'd known each other for years. I love you, Kogitsunemaru. I've always loved you. And now you know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that I want to be with you for the rest of forever."

He slipped his arms around Kogitsune's neck and pulled him down for a long, slow kiss. But when he tried to break away, Kogitsune wrapped his strong arms around Mikazuki's waist and tugged him close. With practiced ease, he lowered them both to the ground.

"We're going to do this here?" Mikazuki murmured, helping his lover remove his clothing. "Are you sure?"

"You were right," Kogitsune answered between kisses. "I was afraid to touch you. I thought…" He paused a moment before continuing. "I thought if I said or did anything to pressure you, it might push you away. These past few weeks have been like a dream, and I was terrified I might wake up."

Kogitsune leaned forward, his long white hair falling in waves around Mikazuki.

"But this isn't a dream, is it?" Kogitsune whispered. "You confessed your love to me in front of the spirits. You're finally mine, and I have witnesses to prove it."

Kogitsune smiled like a man drunk on love. Mikazuki couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Are you laughing at me?" Kogitsune asked sheepishly.

Mikazuki shook his head, remembering his lover's words from the night they'd first made love.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at our situation. Who'd have thought it would turn out like this?"

"Curious indeed," Kogitsune replied absently; his hands working to remove the rest of Mikazuki's clothes.

"I love this feeling," Mikazuki confessed, dropping kisses along Kogitsune's jawline. "To be loved like this, it's…" He sighed longingly, pressing their lips together. "I never want it to end."

"Then it won't," Kogitsune replied, shrugging out of his garments and pulling Mikazuki into his arms. "I will worship you every second of every day for the rest of my life. Starting right here and now…"

 **END~**


End file.
